Question: Solve for $k$. $\dfrac{k}4+ 3= 14$ $k =$
Answer: Let's subtract and then multiply to get $k$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} \dfrac{k}4+ 3&= 14\\ \\ \dfrac{k}4+3 {-3}&= 14{-3}~~~~{\text{subtract }3} \text{ from each side}\\ \\ \dfrac k4+\cancel{ 3} {{-}\cancel{{3}}}&= 14{-3}\\ \\ \dfrac k4&=14{-3}\end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned}\dfrac k4 &= 11 \\ \\ \dfrac{k}4\cdot{{4}} &= {11}\cdot{{4}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {4} \text{ to get } k \text{ by itself }\\ \\ \dfrac k{\cancel{4}}\cdot{\cancel{{4}}} &= 11\cdot{{4}} \\ \\ k &= 11\cdot{{4}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $k={44}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]